The Grotto
This is a land of gods and men. A world discovered after the Great Cataclysm, a moment in time where lowly mortals, foolishly, thought themselves to be gods. Through incredible magics and formidable technologies, this civilization called forth power never before seen under Sun and Moon. It proved to be far beyond their capabilities to contain and sowed their undoing. Little is remembered of exactly what transpired during this time. There remains, simply, a children's song with lyrics symbolizing the end of this once great civilization. “''A man of words and not of deeds'' Is like a garden full of weeds And when the weeds begin to grow It's like a garden full of snow And when the snow begins to fall It's like a bird upon the wall And when the bird away does fly It's like an eagle in the sky And when the sky begins to roar It's like a lion at the door And when the door begins to crack It's like a stick across your back And when your back begins to smart It's like a penknife in your heart And when your heart begins to bleed You're dead, and dead, and dead indeed.”'' '' ''Out of this time came the Golden One, a savior to those whom he felt worthy of his gift. He stole away members of this ancient empire and brought them to the Grotto. A protected haven that would become the home for those whom he saved. To claim this new land the Golden One erected his onyx spire and created four pontiffs to serve him and protect his people. These pontiffs act as archetypes for the denizens of the Grotto, the Crusader, soaring upon the fiery wings of a phoenix, embodies the spirit of battle and stoicism, the Priestess, preaching from her sunken cathedral, fulfills the needs of faith unto the people, the Iudex, sitting upon his mountainous throne, sees and judges all, the Philosopher, existing outside this plane, acts as muse for all forms or creation. Untold generations have past since the settling of the Grotto, and now the influence of the Golden One and his pontiffs are but distant memories. Songs sung of glorious days long past. They give little influence in the lives of the people. Instead actions and beliefs are done and held for the sake of these powerful beings rather than out of the fear of repercussion. This land is your home, and despite the civilization that has emerged since its founding, it is still wild. A native race of sub-human intelligence beast men called the Aramathi exists here. They have been here since before the Golden One and his wards first settled this land. They are nomadic hunter gatherers which must never stay in one place for too long lest the are caught by the slavers. Unrest has risen among their tribes in recent years, but they stand little chance of overthrowing the humans that use them as slave labor. They have not the technology or the ability to perform magic and, therefore, are far too weak to overthrow the powers that rule. The Grotto is split into five city states with a complex system of economics and governing. You call Linngal your home. It is one of the smaller provinces resting upon the border of the Tear Filled Mire. At the center of which lies the Sunken Cathedral. It is home, mostly, to the families and loved ones of the Mire Guard, an elite group of warriors committed to serving the Priestess. Category:Test